Cotton Candy
by WeWillEatYourBrain
Summary: One-shot, ArcherKimbley OOC!Kimbley ...nothing else to say Read and find out. Review pls.. by Haruka


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Disclaimer:** dun own

**Warnings:** ArcherKimbley

**A/N:Wel...that´s just a weird idea that popped in my head when I woke up late in the night...I had to write it X333  
**

* * *

Cotton Candy

It was a windy October day.The leaves were already brown, yellow and red and started to fall down from the trees. On their way down the wind caught them and made them dance trough the streets.  
It was a beautiful view. But sadly hardly anyone cared.

It seemed like whole Central City was assembled at one place.  
The annual October festival was THE goal of every (or any) visitors and inhabitants of the capital city.  
A grand festival with a lot of attractions like magic shows and stands where you can throw money down the drain. And there was also a lot of food, especially sweets. And of course a ferris wheel, too. People of any age visited the festival every year. And even people you wouldn't except to be there.

"Aaaariii-chaaan! Ari-chan! Ari-chan! Ari-chaaan!!" "What is it ?" the older one asked slightly annoyed. Although Frank Archer hated festivals or any kind of noisy events he was there. Not because he wanted. It was a promise he made to shut a certain subordinate up who was now clinging at his arm.  
So he was here. Kimbley, which was in very hyper mood didn't want to let go of Archers arm."Buy me Cotton Candy!" "No" Kimbley made a face."Why nooooot?""Because I said so" Archer answered without looking at Kimbley.The last thing he wanted was a sugar-high Kimbley."C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'moooon!Pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee!!"yelled the Crimson Alchemist over and over."Kimbley.Be quiet.The people already staring at us."the older one said slightly embarrassed and looked briefly back."NO!" Kimbley shouted and made the people even more stare at them.!I.WANT.COTTON CANDY!" the people started to giggle and pointing at them "Alright..." Archer sighted and did what the younger one wanted.  
After Kimbley got his Cotton Candy there was silence. At last. Archer watched the Alchemist eating joyfully that sugary stuff. Ugh. How Archer hated that thing. Pure sugar on a stick!Which idiot was stupid enough to invent something like this and sell it. If Archer accidentally would have invented it, he though, he would hide it in his cellar."Ari-chan?"suddenly Kimbley broke the silence and made Archer snap back to reality."What?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked annoyed."Do you want some?"the other one asked with a big, cute smile on his face."No, thank you, Kimbley, you know I hate this kinda stuff." "It's not that bad as you think!" and started waving around his hand in which he held the cotton candy while talking about Archer should give it a try."Stop waving that thing around.You could easily hit-"

_fsht_

Kimbley accidentally hit Archer with the cotton candy in the face.He quickly removed the sugary stick but Archer face was now covered with sugar."-hit someone." Archer was now REALLY annoyed. He wanted to shout at Kimbley but didn't wanted to get more attention than he already had. While he was trying not to slap Kimbley in the face for this, he felt something warm and wet running over his cheek. And again. Soon her realized that it was Kimbleys who was licking the sugar out of his face."uh-K-Kimbley. Stop it. We're in the public." moaned Archer slightly blushing and tried to push the other one away."Who care." Kimbley whispered and licked over Archers face. Again and then over his lips. Then he pressed his lips against the Lieutenant Colonels.He let his tongue slide in the others mouth and searching for the others.  
Frank Archer didn't cared anymore. He was kissing another MAN in the middle of a crowded street. He kissed back, playing with the tongue of the other one. Kimbley tasted like sugar. But he didnt? cared.

A bit later they broke apart. Leaning their foreheads at each others."You know what?" Archer whispered and stroked Kimbleys lips. Cotton Candy isn't that bad."He pulled the younger one into another kiss. While they were kissing Archer removed the cotton candy from Kimbleys hand and threw it into the next garbage can. He still couldn't stand this stuff.Then they broke apart again, grabbed each others hand and walked down the street.

"Ari-chan?" "Hm?" "Where's my cotton candy?" "You already ate it, don't you remember, silly?" "Oh...would you buy me another one?" "No!"

* * *

**Well..that was it . It´s kinda short, sry...but I just can´t write longer stories '' **

**Thanks 4 reading 3**


End file.
